capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sengoku BASARA 2
Sengoku BASARA 2 is the Japan-only sequel to Devil Kings.thumb|300px|right|Intro It is the second game in the Sengoku BASARA series. Although the main characters of Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada were still prominently featured, the focus moved to two new characters, Keiji Maeda and Kojūrō Katakura. Like the original, artwork was handled by Makoto Tsuchibayashi. An updated edition named Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes was released on November 29, 2007, again only in Japan. A two-volume manga series called Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Legends was produced and translated by UDON Entertainment for release in North America. The manga acts as a prequel to Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes. Whereas in the first game, new weapons were only obtainable from treasure boxes, now they are also unlocked in the BASARA shop after attaining a certain level with the character. Characters 'Returning Characters' * Masamune Date * Yukimura Sanada * Kenshin * Nobunaga * Nōhime * Kasuga * Sasuke Sarutobi * Ranmaru Mori * Itsuki * Xavi * Tadakatsu Honda * Shingen Takeda * Mitsuhide Akechi * Toshiie Maeda * Matsu Maeda * Yoshihiro Shimazu * Ieyasu Tokugawa * Motonari Mori - (previously non-playable) * Motochika Chosokabe - (previously non-playable) 'New Characters' * Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Keiji Maeda * Nagamasa Azai '- '(non-playable) * Kotaro Fuma - (non-playable) * Hanbei Takenaka - brilliant strategist and tactician. Hanbei is as quick with decision-making as he is with his movements and attacks. However, he doesn't hurry in enjoying his life, since he doesn't know how much longer he will live due to illness. He owns the castle of Inabayama. His weapon is a whip-sword and his element is darkness. * Musashi Miyamoto - A reckless swordsman who fights with two wooden oars. His greatest desire is to prove that he is the strongest in Japan. * Kojūrō Katakura - (non-playable) - loyal vassal of Masamune who earned the title of "Dragon’s Right Eye". He is the head strategist of the Date clan. His calm and guarded facade conceals a fiery temper. His weapon is a katana, and his element is lightning. * Oichi - (non-playable) - the younger sister of Nobunaga. This tragic character is a beautiful but weak-willed witch with supernatural powers. She is sent to spy on Nagamasa, but falls in love with him, eventually resulting in marriage. Sadly, he is murdered while protecting her from her brother. Oichi, to exact revenge, takes the lives of Nohime and Ranmaru; see also Oyu. * Kennyo Hongan-ji - (non-playable) - the Chief Abbot of the Ikko monastery. A monk truly believing in his only God - gold, and that everything can be bought and sold. Being vain as well as greedy, he enjoys flexing and showing off his well toned body. His temple of Ishiyama Hongan-ji is in Settsu Province. He sometimes fights with a barbell, and his element is light. Special Costumes Beating Unification Mode with a character will unlock his/her alternate costume. Gallery Image:Basara2Hanbei.png|''Hanbei'' Image:DK2Miyamoto.png|''Musashi'' Image:SengokuBasara2Kojuuro.png|''Kojūrō'' Image:DK2Oichi.png|''Oichi'' Image:Basara2Kennyo.png|''Kennyo'' *[[:Category:Sengoku Basara 2 Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes is the Japan-only revision of Sengoku BASARA 2. All non-playable characters (including Nagamasa and Oichi) from Sengoku Basara 2 are now playable. Matsunaga Hisahide, a new non-playable character, makes an appearance. There are also new alternate costumes available, as well as items, weapons and equipment. New Character *'Hisahide Matsunaga' - Hisahide is someone who doesn't think twice before trampling on other people and uses any means necessary to get what he wants. Although he's working on behalf of the Ashikaga faction, it's only because he's looking for 'something' himself. In battle, Hisahide releases explosive techniques utilising his signature gunpowder, together with his treasured sword. Gallery Image:Basara2HeroesMatsunaga.png|''Hisahide Matsunaga'' Image:62.jpg|''Hisahide Matsunaga'' * [[:Category:Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Box Art Image:Basara2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Basara2HGJapan.png|Heroes Japan Merchandise Image:Basara2OST.png|''OST'' Image:Basara2Artbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:SB2Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:SengokuBasara2Manga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga4.png|''Manga'' Vol. 4 Image:SengokuBasara2HeroesOST.png|Heroes OST Image:Basara2HeroesArtbook.png|Heroes Artbook Image:Basara2HeroesGuidebook.png|Heroes Guidebook Image:SB2HeroesManga.png|Heroes Manga Image:BasaraStyleVol1.png|Basara Style Vol. 1 Image:BasaraStyleVol2.png|Basara Style Vol. 2 Image:BasaraStyleVol3.png|Basara Style Vol. 3 Image:BasaraStyleVol4.png|Basara Style Vol. 4 Image:BasaraStyleVol5.png|Basara Style Vol. 5 External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku2/ Official Sengoku Basara 2 website] Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games Category:Japan-exclusive